Hiddenfolk/OC Sandbox
Intro can happen later Reworks and ocs who need further development Solstice Blume - Prince from Sleeping Beauty *Female-???-??? *Motifs- Suns, Blue flowers, ferns, dawn *Clothing style-Androgynous princely (some inspo from ouji lolita but more pared back) *Colours- Blue, green, gold/yellow *Springtime girl Entropy Hiberne - Dark Fairy from Sleeping Beauty *Female-Ace Panromantic-Irish *Motifs- Thorns, roses, winter, luna moths, moons, celtic knots and braids *Clothing style- Cross between loose pagan/traditional clothig and 60s clothing, very pastel *Colours- Blue, pink, white *Inspo- Stealing Sheep *Pagan Heron Cupid - Death and Cupid *Needs a rework tbh so back to the drawing board (aka here) *Male (Intersex)-Gay-French/Greek *Has Albinism *Motifs-birds, honeycomb, bees (might move this) arrows *Clothing style- (Gonna be reworked) grecian crossed with... 'bleeding heart' aesthetics *Colours- Pink, white, gold *smth smth live drive death drive *personality needs to be figured out originally i think hes like outwardly soft but also a grouch which ive definitely done before Euglossa Cupid- Death and Cupid *Heron has a twin now and shes very cool *Female-???-French/Greek *Motifs-bees, purple flowers (irises maybe) arrows, skulls *Clothing style- Grecian plus an #edgier twist *Colours- Darker pink, white, gold *one of these two is gonna be death and one cupid, i think? (Sorry ethan i put so many parallels in ur design but bleh) Clover Sparr- The Beam *Female-Lesbian-German *Motifs- Feathers, rainbows, clovers, chickens *Clothing style-2010s basic girl. Basically. *Colours- Rainbows, black and white *Peppy *Friendly and sociable *Light of the party and a natural entertainer *Jokester *Her pet Silkie chicken is the light of her life *She's not a very skilled magician (illusion magics the only stuff she can do, but not well) *likes hairdressing Montana Górski- The Water Nixie *i like her design if i think of something ill do it *maybe make her a cool kid Mallory Balin- Balin and Balan *Female-???-??? *Motifs- Swords, armour, dunno *Clothing style- Knight *Colours- Black, silver, ??? *Gonna nix the crybaby thing *Change the backstory *dark pacifist historian maybe Solsticeconceptpalettes-byhidden.jpeg|Solstice concept palettes Entropypalette-byhidden.jpeg|Entropy palette Heronethan-byhidden.png Smoleuglossa-byhidden.jpeg Euglossaconceptart-byhidden.png|Euglossa Montana.png Random Concepts Angelic Charming-Damsel Legacy *Female-Bisexual-??? *Motifs- angel wings, tba *Clothing style- Hime Gyaru inspired *'Let them eat cake' type *Indulges in her own interests to the detriment of other's comfort *Obsessed with villain legacies *loves action photography, often provokes attacks/puts herself in distress just so princes and knights come to her aid. Cause cool pics *Zero self preservation *Throws money at things she likes *Possibly a sponsor for other students Rightful Charming- random Charming legacy *Female-Pan *Motifs- coronation wear, swords *Clothing style-Inspired by classic lolita, v clean, v straighforward *Colours-Blue *stepford smiler *cynical Diagetic Charming *??? *Motifs- *Clothing style- *Colours- Green *from wonderland, but not a wonderland legacy *v deadpan, no one knows what theyre thinking *breaks the fourth wall while trying to pretend its not there Unnamed Princess- Faithful Johannes *Female-???-??? *Motifs-??? *Clothing style- ??? *Colours-??? *Overwhelmingly beautiful, even for eah *She wishes she was ugly tho *Frustrated that beautys the only thing she's valued for esp as she didn't earn it herself *She's not very skilled at stuff, and kind of clumsy but people forgive her cause ykno shes uwu cute clumsy girl *this frustrates her too, she wants to be seen for what she is, and also be good at something Unnamed princess- Snow White Fire Red *Female-???-Chinese *Motifs- *Clothing style- Rich *Colours- Red, Bronze, Blue Tamsyn *Female-???-Northern Irish *Motifs- Bear masks,flowers, bridal stuff *Clothing style- *Colours- Grey, pink *Hides her face, which has accidentally created a whole mystique around her appearance *cba dealing with others thoughts on her appearance, thinks beauty standards are bs, but its too late to like... reveal her face by now Unnamed fairy-Fairy Gifts *No connection to Fennel, but may be loosely inspired by her *Motifs- *Clothing style- *Colours- *An exploitative skeevy fairy godmother who acts like an angel *manipulates 'ugly' and insecure people by giving them the gift of beauty, in exchange for being in debt to her Unnamed air spirit *Female-???-??? *Motifs- Clouds, stars, *Clothing style- Rich bitch *Colours- *she likes to be the centre of attention *either Farmer Weathersky or La Sylphide Unnamed rabbit character- possibly from the rabbit bride *Motifs- *Clothing style-twist on wedding clothes, generally quite cute tomboyish *Colours- *timid coward, full of nervous energy *however also very impudent and insulting Unnamed twin 1- The Twelve Huntsmen *Female-???-??? *Motifs-??? *Clothing style- Cool *Colours-??? *One of the twins is destined to be the princess, one a huntsman, neither knows which *Cool outdoorsy gal * Unnamed twin 2- The Twelve Huntsmen *Female-???-??? *Motifs- *Clothing style- *Colours- *tends to give up things shes interested in if her talented sister is better at it Hirta Botterill-Diamonds and Toads *Motifs- *Clothing style- *Colours- *Old oc who i still feel fond for *She spits tadpoles *plays the clarinet *v much an actions speak louder than words *her moms the bad sister her dads the ungrateful son from the story of the same name April ??? I forget his surname- Diamonds and Toads *Motifs- *Clothing style- *Colours- Rightfulconceptpalette-byhidden.jpeg|Righful palette concept Swfrconceptpalettes-byhidden.jpeg Concepts that are 90% character design at this point Unnamed Leprechaun Girl *Female-Lesbian-Irish *Motifs- Rainbows, pots of gold, *Clothing style- ??? Her clothing gradients have a screentone twist to them tho *Colours- Rainbows, focus on red, green and gold, black *she likes shoes, maybe she makes shoes *Shy *Clovers gf Unice 'Empress' Ichory'''- Lion and the Unicorn (Wonderland)' *Female-???-Scottish/Indian *Motifs- White knights (chess) armour, millefleur, plums, *Clothing style- Classy overclothes on top of wrestling stuff *Colours- White, pink, gold *look if theres a tale that'd be perfect reimagined as wrestling, *"you may be playing chess but im playing ''life! Wait, no..." *uber cynical *only believes things she can see with her own two eyes, in the most literal sense. *kind of thinks children are fake news tbh *kind of gullible too, *has a tendency to immediately leap to the defense of anyone who needs it *or who doesnt need it honestly Lucena Carnelion- Lion and the Unicorn (Wonderland) *Female-???-English *Motifs- Red rooks (chess), Lions *Clothing style- Cool overclothes over wrestling stuff *Colours- Red, Black, some other colour *??? Hmm Ermine White- Starlight *Female-???-??? *Motifs- Ermine heraldic patterns, ermine moths, cats, jewels *Clothing style- Clean, trendy, but not too serious. *Colours-White *Lazy dumbass fairy *Spends a lot of her time as a cat form *takes her ages to get motivated to do anything but when she does she's way too excessive and does too much too fast Cardenia Whist- Seven of Spades from Alice in Wonderland *Motifs- thorns, roses, paint drips, leaves, spades,playing cards *Clothing style- ott wonderlander *Colours-Red, green, black Phena Croqueter- Flamingo from Alice in Wonderland *Motifs- Flamingos, feathers, croquet, hearts *Clothing style-Puffy *Colours-Hot pink *shes here to passive aggressive Lizzie Hearts, pick fights, insult ur clothes, and stand on one leg ???? Lukoje- Ole Lukoje (the sandman) *I'll be back after I do some reading *Female-???-Danish *Motifs- Sand, eyes, sepia polaroids, stars *Clothing style- Holo and veily layers of clothing, visually kind of a fluctuating mess *Colours- orange *im passionate but dk personality yet *makes "I eat eyes" jokes a lot ???? Lukoje- Ole Lukoje (death) *Female-???-Danish *Motifs- Eyes, hourglasses, monochrome film reels, skulls, moons, clouds *Clothing style-?? *Colours- Grey * I have a bunch of potential names for these guys which is why its hard to choose and divide between em *Eternity, Remilia, Odessanne, Cassandra, Lucida, Titania Jones- Davy Jones *Female-???-??? *Motifs- Shipwrecks, coral, obols, pirates, blue smoke *Clothing style- *Colours- *I'm v passionate about davy jones Lavinia- Princess Langwidere from Oz *Female-???-Evian (live young) *Jk, like Korean/Canadian *Motifs- Pop art, psychedelia, heads *Clothing style- Avante garde *Colours- Red *She's v artsy *Beauty guru, using her spare heads as a base *Only has three heads so far *Originally she acted kind of seriously and levelly to try and compensate for her inconsistency *Has kind of given up on trying to be consistent personality-wise *Head 1's more hotheaded and passionate pretentious artist type *Head 2's more forgetful and gullible and avoids confrontation *Head 3's more self critical, intelligent and witty, but is prone to bouts of self hatred *Have you ever seen shugo chara? Its shugo chara. *The heads dont 100% dictate her personality but they influence it heavily *Her default is kind of a chill, almost blank creative person whos just doing her own thing. Good leadership skills, wants to be a good ruler *Unfortunately she isnt destined to rule Unnamed art witch *Female (trans)-???-??? *Motifs- *Clothing style- *Colours- *Idk if any of you remember Louhi, she was supposed to be Mombi *i think i prefer her in a more generically witchy role though? *shes good i love her *uses her magic to make magical art supplies 'Equinox' *They're a band *theyre magical ungulates *everything is night and star themed *this is a pun Prometea ???-Unicorn *Female-???-Scottish *Motifs- Alchemical stuff, the moon *Clothing style- *Colours- *Tough, intimidating, no nonsense Unnamed blue centaur- Prince Carpillon *???-???-??? *Motifs- Stars *Clothing style- *Colours-Blue *This is a very cool role. Idk what to do but yes ??? Maybe a satyr *???-???-??? *Motifs- *Clothing style- *Colours- Cardeniaconceptpalette-byhidden.jpeg|Cardenia palette Clytieconcepts-byhidden.png Cardeniabust-byhidden.png Names *One and Only Charming *Truly Entwined *Luna Tunes *Fallon Hero Category:Subpages Category:Hiddenfolk